The Han Family
The Han Family in Era The Han Family was founded by Auel Vist/Han early in 2012, and for a long time it consisted of two members: Auel and Xinke, who was given the name during the fourth incarnation of Imperia. In the summer of 2012, a group of Classic militants were banned during protests against Graal Babies, so they migrated to Era where Xinke established a Han Family presence. They established control over the mines and had several miners under their employment, as well as a scamming operation ran by Auel. In a time where items could be dropped, Auel would act as a neutral party for trades, and steal the items. The riches gained from the various operations of the Han Family were kept in vaults in Xinke's gang house, such as the tax vault to which members were required to contribute 100 per week, ammo vault with up to 100k ammo in storage, nuclear vault for explosives storage, as well as personal vaults for the highest ranking members of the family. At some point during the Han Family's stint in Era, Auel started a gang war against the Gambino Family. Initially, the Gambinos held an edge over the Hans, but as the war progressed the tide turned against them. The war ended up resulting in a tie, at 5-5. Shortly afterwards, all the members of the Han Family on Era returned to Classic. Xinke remade the Han Family on Era once again after the Communist Rebellion in 2013 and took on the Luciano Family. They won the war, with peaks of up to 10 online at a time. The Han Family also established economic operations again, this time with slightly higher taxes to fund buying guns for members. They claimed the bridge, and had several hidden bases onmap. This incarnation of the Han Family left when Xinke returned to Classic. He created The Han Family on Era one last time in 2014, with no major wars in this era, primarily focusing on bounty-hunting, basing, and their mining operations. Ranks of The Han Family (Era) The ranks of the Han Family on Era were based on the ranks used in the triads. * 489 Ken Zhu (Leader) * 438 (3 top officer positions) * 426 Hong Ji (Military officer) * 415 Fengshui (Diplomat) * 49 Ko (New members) The Han Family Under Roanoke Han II/Xiao Han As time went on, Roanoke Han (Xiao) took on the Han name and turned Auel's old tag, Han Dynasty, into an honorary tag for prominent Classic militants. In it's prime, the Han Dynasty had nearly every major leader in the Graal Military community under one tag. Over time, due to the guild restriction, membership has decreased, and the account that was once Roanoke Han has been renamed to "Old Auel." The Han Family, under Roanoke Han's direction, took up a few new members such as Estrella Roanoke Han III, Muzak (revoked), Nyl (revoked), and Antonio L. Han. Sometime after Roanoke Han became Xiao Han, a guild was created named Han Clan to attempt to replicate the past success of Asano Clan and similar guilds. It lasted a brief month, and never saw it's potential fulfilled. The Han name was also used in Han Security Forces, an experimental law enforcement guild by Xiao. Today, the Han name is worn almost exclusively by Xiao Han and Antonio L. Han, but Xinke Han & Auel Han still hold a claim to the name. It is possible that there are others out there who hold a legitimate claim to the Han name. Category:Families Category:Guilds Category:Era